War of Hearts
by Paradox Chronarch
Summary: What happens when the sides wage war against each other? What keeps them from tearing each other apart? Why did one teenager and his nobody accidentally switch places?
1. The Twilight Traveler

_Chapter 1:_

_The Twilight Traveler_

"Dammit!" A teenager cursed, looking down an alley. It was a dead end. He spun on his heels to face his attackers.

They were small black creatures, with glowing yellow eyes and short, stubby legs.

The teenager took a risk, and jumped. He leaped over the black creatures, and watched as they quickly turned around. Once the teenager landed, he ran. He ran as fast as his long legs could take him.

However, once he turned the corner, there were more black creatures.

He turned around and noticed the other creatures from before.

He was cornered.

"Damn," he said as they advanced toward him. They leaped onto him, and he felt his legs give out.

Feeding time.

And the teenager was the food.

The teenager awoke with a start, black hair falling from his head. His black eyes merged with the darkness, the only light coming from the shine of the full moon.

He raised his hands. He wore black gloves, and a black sleeveless shirt.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no! I'm supposed to be dead!" he cried, feeling the cold cement underneath him.

Suddenly, he saw another copy of himself, appearing over himself. The copy hovered over him, as if a moving shadow.

"Well, yes and no," the copy said. It gave a sigh, and outstretched its hand. The teenager hesitated, and then grabbed it. The copy pulled the teen up, brushing his hands on his black duster. "You see, Auron, the personalities got mixed up. I'm supposed to be in that body, you're supposed to be in this one," the copy added, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"And who are you?" Auron asked.

"Well, I'm Unarox," Unarox replied. "I'm your nobody." He outstretched his hand for him to shake. Auron took it, and light surged through their hands, causing Auron to black out for a couple of seconds.

Auron opened his eyes, and he saw what his old form was. He was guessing Unarox was in that form, for he was in Unarox's.

"What the hell just happened?" Auron asked once he saw Unarox's eyes open.

"I just righted a wrong," Unarox said. He brushed his hand through his hair. "Believe me, you don't want the life of a nobody."

Auron sighed, and shifted his weight awkwardly. He grabbed onto his pitch-black duster.

"What is a nobody?" He asked, gaze finally settling on the night sky of Traverse Town.

"Go find out," Unarox said. He turned around and started to walk away. Auron started to run after him, but stopped once he looked at the ground.

Unarox didn't have a shadow.

Unarox gave a sigh as the cold rain fell onto his black ensemble.

Why, oh why didn't he get his duster back?

He held his hand out, and felt the raindrops form on his hand, making a small puddle.

His eyes reflected the falling water's form, and Unarox shook his head.

Damn rain.

Oh well.

Good time for a jog, right about now.

Unarox looked around him, and started running. He felt the rain splash on his face, the wind rustling his hair, the pale moonlight being the only thing that gave light.

Luckily.

For because of the moon, he was able to notice a shadow, coming up onto him.

Unarox whirled around, leg ready to kick his stalker.

It was a heavily muscled man. His chest showed, giving him the presence of a professional wrestler. He wore blue underwear, and long boots, proving the profession.

The man noticed Unarox and stopped. He quickly lurched forward; attacking once Unarox had a false sense of security. He knocked him to the ground, pinning him there.

The man started punching Unarox, and Unarox winced after each blow. A red spot quickly formed on his cheek. The man grabbed Unarox, and put his arm around his neck. He raised him to his face.

Unarox smelled the scent of beer on the man's breath, and sighed. The influence of beer on a man.

The man threw Unarox to the floor, and jumped onto him, elbow first. Unarox rolled over, and the man collided with the floor, screaming.

Unarox grabbed the man and started kicking him. The man, after a few kicks, grabbed his leg and pulled it. Unarox fell on his back, getting his wind knocked out of him.

The man jumped onto Unarox and pinned him once again to the floor. He began to force his shirt off of him, then his black shoes. Unarox tried screaming, but his breath was still gone from his fall. The man pulled off Unarox's pants, and threw it away. Unarox smelled the beer on the man's breath once again, and thrashed about.

The man pulled off his boots and kissed Unarox.


	2. Sage

Chapter 2:

Sage

Auron stared at the sky, feeling the cold rain fall on his face. The wind knocked back his duster, and the duster glistened with the raindrops. His eyes were oblivious to the rain, just staring into the sky, as if waiting for something to fall out of the sky and answer all his questions.

Nothing came. Oh well. It was worth a try.

His brown eyes wandered down to the path, and he started walking again, only stopping at a crossroads. He chose a random path, and walked down it.

At the end of the path, he saw a house, which seemed to glow with the light of the moon. All of the colors of the rainbow could be seen on the house, proving its value.

Auron ran over to it, and noticed the sign. He grabbed the door and ran in.

The sign said:

Heartless and Nobody expert!

Need some help explaining Heartless and nobodies? Come here!

Unarox slammed against a barely clothed man, fighting with him to see who would stay standing. He wore red underwear and long boots, and that was it.

He was wearing a wrestler outfit.

The man was wearing blue underwear, but the same in all the other ways. This man was a professional wrestler, often drunk. He was also bi-sexual, sadly.

The man grabbed Unarox and slammed him down onto the mat. They were in a ring, also like in wrestling. The man pinned him down and Unarox started struggling.

"Don't give your opponent a chance to break through your barrier," the man said. "Let's try again." As Unarox started to get ready, the man shook his head. "No. That's not what I mean. Let's try this again, freely." The man said, giving Unarox an idea of what he was talking about. "Now go do it and come back here. I'll have do the same and be here." Unarox growled. "Fine. You got an extra hour with me."

Unarox walked to one of the bathrooms and started taking off his clothes. That was what the man meant. Another time, naked. And he had to do it. There was no other choice.

He walked back to the ring, seeing the man there as well.

"There. Done. Happy, Coper?" Unarox asked.

"Call me Lycanthrope, for one, two, you got an extra day, naked, in the ring, fighting, with me," Coper said, freely showing off his privates. He charged Unarox, knocking him down, yet again. Unarox forced Coper to roll over, so he was on his back. He started punching Coper's face, repeatedly. Coper, in defense, slammed his knee into Unarox's unprotected privates, making Unarox roll over in pain. Coper rolled back onto Unarox and started hitting him. Blood welled up in Unarox's mouth, and he spit it into Coper's eyes. It hit, and Coper released his grip. Unarox slammed his knee into Coper's privates, making him roll over, and Unarox along with him. Unarox pinned Coper down, hard, and kneed him in the gut roughly. Coper went into a fetal position, and Unarox stood up. He grabbed Coper by his hair and forced him up. Unarox punched him repeatedly on the face, dragged him over to the pole, and slammed his head on it. He threw Coper into the ropes and ran towards him, arm outstretched, so Coper hit it and fell on his naked butt. Coper, lying down and naked, showed more muscles than before, and Unarox were wondering if he had even penetrated that hard skin.

Unarox, dismissing the thought, put his elbow out and jumped out onto Coper, elbow first. He righted himself so his mouth was facing Coper's and slammed his knee into Coper's privates. He kept it there and changed the pressure at will, until Coper finally was able to lift his hand and squeezed Unarox's privates, his sign to stop.

Unarox stopped and stood up. Coper used the rope to get up, and looked directly at Unarox.

"Good. Now do that for 25 more hours, and we'll be done for the day," Coper said, and Unarox groaned. "Fine. You want some more? 49 hours," he said, and charged at Unarox once again.

Auron sat on the cushioned chair, soaking it with the raindrops falling from the duster and his hair.

An old man came in.

"Well, would you like to learn the mysteries of heartless and nobodies?" the old man asked.

"Why the hell do you think I came here?" Auron asked, annoyed. Obviously he had come here for a reason. That was the most obvious reason.

"Well, the heartless are beings without hearts, often taken by another heartless. They breed and spread quickly, and are killed only by certain ways. When a person has had their heart taken out, and if they have a strong enough heart, a nobody is also created. A nobody sometimes may still have a human figure, but often times they are just turned into a creature. There are many types of heartless and nobodies, but the types of nobodies match with that of the Organization's, an organization of thirteen nobodies, member's types. The heartless are just random.

"Nobodies are smarter than heartless, since they still have all of the human characteristics, except their heart. Therefore, they cannot have feelings, but there are rare occasions when they do have feelings."

He paused for a second, as if to let Auron take it all in. "The Organization is, like I said, made of thirteen members, each with a different element. They control their type of nobodies, as well.

"The heartless and nobodies hate each other, and have always been that way, ever since the first nobodies were made. Only recently have they actually called a war on it, The War of Hearts. The Light and Twilight sides were sucked into it, therefore creating the catastrophe that occurs now," the old man said.

Auron thought about this for a second. "Thanks! By the way, what is your name?"

"Ansem the Wise," the old man said, and Auron walked out.


	3. Coper Thalyn

Chapter 3:

Coper Thalyn

Unarox rose from the bed, finally getting some rest.

He had been fighting Coper for 50 hours straight, naked. Coper had kidnapped him and started teaching him how to wrestle. Unarox had only the basic concepts, and Coper had helped with that. He now was getting much better. How much he hated it, he couldn't explain. But he was learning.

Coper walked into the room, wearing the usual blue underwear and long boot ensemble.

"I wasn't pleased with your performance, so don't get dressed. We got another 24 hours ahead of us," he said, already taking off his boots. He closed the door, and Unarox threw the pillow at the door. Coper came back in. "Fine, 48 more hours," he said. Unarox opened his mouth to say something. "If you utter a word, then we got 72 more hours," Coper said, starting to take off his underwear. He left the room. Unarox threw himself onto the bed, hating the life he had now. If only he could leave, but he needed to learn this. He had no way of getting a weapon, wasn't sure if he was strong enough to be on his own, and many other things holding him down. Also, this was giving him muscles. He had next to none before he met Coper, and now has muscles almost everywhere. He had to admit, Coper was really helping him out. But he had a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen to him while he was with Coper. Also, that Coper had some mysterious past.

Coper rushed at Unarox, and Unarox rolled over to the side, making Coper hit the pole. Unarox ran towards him and grabbed his head and slammed it down on the pole, then kneed Coper's butt hard so his privates would hit the pole. Unarox grabbed his legs and threw him over the pole, making him land on the floor. He jumped onto the pole and threw himself onto Coper, elbow first. He landed on his back, and Coper cried out softly. Unarox grabbed him by his hair and flipped him over. He sat on his stomach, and slammed his elbow into Coper's privates, making him scream in pain. He kept his elbow there, until he decided to stop. He got up and kicked his privates, grabbed his legs, and dragged him back into the ring. Unarox slammed Coper into the pole again, privates first. He threw him to the mat, and pinned him down. He started punching Coper, seeing blood well up in his cheeks. He felt a hand lightly squeeze his privates, but continued attacking Coper.

Unarox's rage was bubbling up, and he was taking it out on Coper. The person who made him like this.

Unarox got up and grabbed his hair. He pulled him up and wrapped his arm around his neck. Coper started struggling, and Unarox threw him to the floor. He grabbed his waist, lightly touching his privates, and pulled him up. He wrapped his arm around it and slammed his head on the mat. Coper squeezed Unarox's privates again, and Unarox didn't stop. He threw him down again to the mat, and pounced on him before he could get away. He stared Coper in the face.

"I hate you so much," Unarox said, stood up and kicked Coper in his privates. He grabbed Coper by the hair again, wrapped his arm around his throat, and dragged him out of the ring. He threw him to the floor, and grabbed a metal chair. He slammed it on Coper's head, and kicked his privates again. He grabbed him by the legs and pulled him up. He wrapped one arm around his waist and started punching between his legs, hitting its mark every time. He dropped Coper on his head, and pinned him down. He grabbed Coper's privates and squeezed them, hard.

"Where the hell are my clothes?" Unarox asked. Coper shook his head, as if he wasn't going to say anything. Unarox squeezed harder, making tears form at Coper's eyes.

"In…in the closet," Coper said, and Unarox let go. He kneed Coper hard in the stomach, knocking him out cold. Unarox went to where Coper was talking about. He quickly got dressed and walked back to where the naked Coper was. Unarox grabbed him by his hair. He dragged him to the pole.

"This is for raping me," Unarox said, banging his head on the pole once, hard. "This is for kidnapping me," he said, doing it again. "And this is for making me fight you, naked," he said finally, banging his head on the pole really hard. Coper's body slunk down, and Unarox walked out of the house, looking at the Twilight Town sky, wincing as the setting sun hit his black ensemble.

He walked away, with a grim expression on his face as he walked to the station.

He had found the chosen. Little did the boy know, he was the most vital part of all the sides, Nobody, Heartless, Dawn, Twilight, and Light.

It was time for him to save the world.


End file.
